The present invention relates to a device to control the locking of a cable boring corer for a damp shaft, this corer comprising an exterior tube in which an interior tube slides, constituted by an attachment head and a cylindrical body possibly provided with a hydraulic tightness joint with the exterior tube and by means for the locking of the interior tube in relation to the exterior tube.